An Old Fashioned Notion
by tiffanyrebecca7
Summary: Siren Rogers. The girl who became known as the original "Miss America", or Captain America's sister. But she had a story of her own. A story full of heartbreak, pain, adventure, and family. They say war takes its toll on the mind of a man, but what will it do to the heart of a woman?


Siren smiled softly at the boys in front of her. Her brother had tried, and failed, to enlist in the army yet again. in an attempt to make him feel a bit better, her fiance James had offered to take them to the Expo."I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here." James said, nugdging Steve gently. "Well, I'd settle for just one." Steve said dejectedly. "Good thing I took care of that." James quipped, smiling, as he waved to the date he lined up for Steve. "What did you tell her about me?"he said worriedly. "Only the good stuff." James assured him. "Yeah, goodness know I wouldn't let him say anything bad, Steve." Siren teased, sliding up to Bucky's side and holding his hand. "Come on, it's starting!" she said excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark." the woman on stage, who happened to be Siren's coworker Mandy, announced. Howard, their boss, entered the stage and kissed Mandy. Siren rolled her eyes and snorted quietly. Howard then turned to address the audience in front of him. "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." The female helpers took the wheels off the car on stage. Steve and Siren exchanged excited looks. She had told him that they were working on something like this, but had refused to divulge any details for the simple fact that she wanted to see his genuine reaction. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy." he said before turning to the audience again. "With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." He turned on the switch of his machine and the car started to hover off the ground. Siren clapped excitedly that it had actually worked. "Holy cow!" James said quietly. Suddenly, the robots making the car hover began to malfunction and the car fell back on stage. "I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard chuckled.

As Siren turned to ask Steve what he thought, she noticed that he was gone. "Bucky." She whispered to get his attention. He looked around and sighed. "Come on, doll. I've got a decent odea as to where he could be." he said, pulling her along, as well as Steve's "date". Within minutes, they found Steve at a recruitment center, looking at himself as a soldier in a mirror. "You really gonna do this again?" Siren asked. "Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck." her brother said,shrugging. "As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you." Bucky interjected. "Look, I know you don't think I can do this, bu-" "This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's a war!" Bucky exclaimed. "I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me." "Then why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs here, Steve. Not everyone has to be a soldier!" Siren said, trying to make him understand. "What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal..." "Yes!" James interjected. "...in my little red wagon." "Why not?" "I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Siren, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me." "Right. Cause you got nothing to prove. Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Bucky scoffed as he began to walk away, Siren in tow. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve called after him. Bucky and Siren turned around and smiled. "You're a punk." they walked back towards Steve, and Bucky hugged him goodbye. "Jerk. Be careful." "I will. I mean, after all, I gotta stay safe or my best girl might kick my rear." "You bet I will." Siren chuckled. She looked at Steve and smiled. "I'll be home later tonight. Don't wait up, okay? I'll tell you goodbye in the morning." she assured him, before giving him a quick hug. As she and Bucky turned to leave, Steve called after them. "Don't win the war till I get there!" Bucky saluted then started to walk away. "Come on, darling. They're playing our song."


End file.
